


【冬盾】【论坛体】脸书状态更新

by mingmingmie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Facebook, M/M, 保护欲冬, 冬盾 - Freeform, 害羞队, 小孩队, 脸书, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie
Summary: 复仇者们在脸书上发动态，冬盾夫夫闪瞎众人狗眼





	1. Steve和Bucky公开了关系

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Status Update](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013697) by [The_Crafty_Cracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker). 



> thank you The_Crafty_Cracker for letting me translate such a cute work! looking forward more :)

第一章：Steve和Bucky公开了关系

状态:

Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes正式建立关系。

Clint Barton, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner等39k个人点了赞，11k个人转发了此条动态。

评论：

Pepper Potts：恭喜二位！

Steve Rogers：谢谢你，Pepper！

Tony Stark：这又不是什么新鲜事，Pep，他俩已经出柜了几个月！

Natasha Romanoff：事实上在Barnes回来的两周后他俩就在一起了，所以严格来讲，那已经有几年了。

Tony Stark：什么？！

Clint Barton：你不知道吗，Tony? 

Pepper Potts：哦，我知道，我就只是想要恭喜他俩在脸书上出柜，我知道他们在一起一段时间了。

Tony Stark：然而没谁想过要告诉我下？！

Steve Rogers：但我们告诉过你了呀… :）

Tony Stark：就像两周前那样？而你们已经出柜了2年。

Tony Stark：而且你才给我发了个闪闪的表情？哦天啊，你知道你在做什么吗！！！

Clint Barton：你才被美国队长打败了吗？Steve1分，Tony0分。

Thor Odinson：多么美好的一天啊，有什么庆典来庆祝如此的宣言吗？

Tony Stark：好吧，至少Thor不知道……

Thor Odinson：恰恰相反，Tony，我知道这事，他们很开放。

Clint Barton：开放，LOL XD

Tony Stark：所以连Thor都知道，THOR!!!

Tony Stark：等等，为什么连你都有脸书，THOR？！

Thor Odinson：哦，这个？Jane给我创建的，Darcy教的我怎么用，我不得不说这的确很有趣。

Tony Stark：漂亮，下一个是谁，Loki？

Natasha Romanoff：你就只是在耍脾气，因为所有人都在你之前知道了这事。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：事实上，你们都错了，我们在战前就出柜了，对吗，Stevie？

Steve Rogers：是滴！甚至是Howard都知道！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Howard当然知道，主要是因为我不得不告诉他让他滚开点。

Steve Rogers：你这话是什么意思，Buck？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我的意思是他一直都像是要把你吃了那样看着你。

Tony Stark：哦老天，不，拜托，赶紧闭嘴。

Steve Rogers：……我不明白你的意思

James 'Bucky' Barnes：他想钻进你的裤子，Steve。

Steve Roger：哦……

Tony Stark：操我。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：抱歉，Stark，我只对Steve这么做。

Steve Rogers：主意用语（language），Tony！

Clint Barton：双杀！Stucky3分，Tony0分。

Tony Stark：闭嘴，Barton! 

Bruce Banner：Stucky？

Natasha Romanoff：Steve and Bucky。

Clint Barton：这很火！

Bruce Banner：我有很强的预感，这俩家伙会去破坏网络。

Natasha Romanoff：再一次。

Steve Rogers：你不必担心，Bucky，以前我爱你，现在我也爱你。

Clint Barton 哇哇哇!

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你知道你是个笨蛋吗，Rogers?

Steve Rogers：……但你喜欢这样对吗？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：当然啦，baby doll。

Tony Stark：我觉得我要吐了。

Pepper Potts：不准吐在新地毯上！


	2. 购物单

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 状态：
> 
> Sam Wilson发在复仇者论坛上：
> 
> 嘿，各位，我在VA下班后会去购物，你们需要带点什么吗？

状态：

Sam Wilson发在复仇者论坛上：

嘿，各位，我在VA下班后会去购物，你们需要带点什么吗？

Tony Stark，Clint Barton和其他三个人点了赞。

评论：

Tony Stark：伏特加，多买点。

Tony Stark：以及其它你能想到的混合酒。

Tony Stark：我真的需要喝一杯。

Pepper Potts：不，不要给他买任何东西，Sam，我在让他清醒过来。

Sam Wilson：别担心，我本就没打算这么做。

Tony Stark：你俩可真扫兴。

Clint Barton：带披萨！

Sam Wilson：Okay，Clint的披萨，其他人呢？

Tony Stark：为什么你给Clint买披萨，却不给我买伏特加？？我给双倍的钱！

Pepper Potts：Tony，你得清醒着去参加这次会议，不管你喜不喜欢。

Tony Stark：别逼我！

Tony Stark：求你了……

Tony Stark：有人救我吗？

Natasha Romanoff：漂白剂。

Sam Wilson：我会想知道为什么吗？

Natasha Romanoff：大概不会。

Sam Wilson：Okay，所以漂白剂，披萨……@Steve Rogers，你和你心爱的男孩想为你们的小爱巢添点东西吗？

Steve Rogers：哦！等一下，我去问问Bucky！

Tony Stark：Steve，救命 ，Pepper要绑架我？

Steve Rogers 嗯？！O.O!!!

Natasha Romanoff：忽视他，Steve。

Steve Rogers：Okay！哦，Sam，Bucky正在看！

Tony Stark：不，Steve，别听她的！！！

Sam Wilson：Steve？

Clint Barton：Cap？

Tony Stark：连线Capsicle！@Steve Rogers

Steve Rogers：不，不，Sam，我们什么都不需要，一点也不需要！

Sam Wilson：嘿，Steve，你还好吗？

Steve Rogers：是的！没什么事，非常的好！

Natasha Romanoff：我们都知道你在撒谎，Steve，怎么了? 

Sam Wilson：@James 'Bucky' Barnes，你的男孩又在藏着什么，快说怎么了？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：哦，Stevie没什么事，他就只是有点害羞，就这样。

Steve Rogers：Bucky！！！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：那就是我的名字，Baby boy，别说出去 :）

Clint Barton: 我有种预感，事情绝没有这么简单。

Tony Stark：Okay，我知道我们相处的不是很好，Barnes，但是救我？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：不。

Tony Stark：我还没说是什么事呢！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我不管，还是拒绝，而且我的计划是和Steve度过今晚。

Tony Stark：-_-" 哦哇！你们俩有离开过彼此吗？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：难道70年对你来说还不够长吗？

Bruce Banner：Tony，别开个会就这么绝望，没那么遭的。

Tony Stark：但是Bruce你又不用去!!!

Natasha Romanoff：我对你的会议没有任何兴趣，Tony，我只想知道Barnes和Steve之间发生了什么。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我告诉过你了，Steve并没有什么，事实上，他棒极了。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：等等，他告诉了你我们需要什么吗？

Sam Wilson：没有，他说你们什么都不需要。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：那个混蛋！ 

Sam Wilson：所以你需要什么吗？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：是啊，给我们带些润滑剂。

Sam Wilson：什么…… 

Tony Stark：我的眼睛！ 

Pepper Potts：James，我不得不委婉的提醒你，有上千的人都在看呢，所以想好后再发出来。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：哦，抱歉，你能给我们带些润滑剂吗，拜托了。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：有味道的会更好，Stevie最喜欢草莓味了，谢谢你！

Tony Stark：O.M.G. O.O!!!!

Pepper Potts：那不是我的意思……

Sam Wilson：抱歉我多嘴了。

Clint Barton：我说吧！

Natasha Romanoff：没人喜欢全知全能的Clint！


	3. Steve受了伤，Bucky很生气

状态：

James 'Bucky' Barnes很生气 >:( 操你@Tony Stark!!!

Natasha Romanoff，Sam Wilson，Pepper Potts等6.5k人点了赞，2.8k人转发了此条动态。

评论：

Natasha Romanoff：他还好吗？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：他在我身边睡下了，被又一次的恐惧症发作弄得筋疲力尽。

Clint Barton：妈蛋，Barnes，有多糟？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你不会想知道答案的，Barton。

Natasha Romanoff：我要去杀了Stark。 

James 'Bucky' Barnes：相信我，我已经考虑过，并差点就实施了，但我意识到当Steve好点后他是不会赞同的，然后他会皱着眉头看着我，生我的气。真的，那个时候我就只想让他开心。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我总是想让他开心快乐，但你知道我的意思。

Tony Stark：我有种预感，道歉并不会让这件事一笔勾销。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我说的是我不会杀了你，但在你身上切几块下来还是很让我手痒的。

Tony Stark：记住，Barnes，Steve是不会喜欢的！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：闭嘴，我记得你把他推进了那该死的游泳池，他在浮上水面时又尖叫又大喊。你知道他愚蠢的把那架飞机撞进了北冰洋，他讨厌寒冷。他至少因惊惧而恐惧症发作了三次，更何况他还有PTSD。你他妈的就为了开个玩笑，让他经历了这个，所以别告诉我该做什么，你个混蛋。

Sam Wilson：我知道你的感受，Bucky，但你需要冷静下来，或者至少不要把它发在脸书上。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你完全不知道是怎么回事，Sam，别卷进来，你不在那儿，你也不在这儿，他那么害怕，惊恐，尖叫，抓紧任何能抓到的东西，大喊所有的人，即使我在下一秒就来到了他的身边，他还在一直恳求我，但他看不见也听不见我，他不知道我就在那儿，就只是一直在求我，一直在颤抖，因为水很冰冷，而他血管里的寒冰永远都不会融化，不管多么温暖，所以管好你自己的事，Sam。

Pepper Potts：James，我们知道你在生气，我们都很生气，但请不要朝Sam发火，我现在就去和Tony谈话，当你冷静一点后也可以来。

Tony Stark：是的，Pepper在和我谈话了。

Clint Barton：你可能需要现在就叫救兵，Stark，因为就算开始时是冷静的，结局可不一定。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你干嘛要泄露，Barton？ 

James 'Bucky' Barnes：是的，抱歉，@Sam Wilson，我不是故意冲你发脾气的。

Sam Wilson：没关系，伙计，我完全理解，另外这又不是你对我做过最狠的事，你知道你差点就杀了我！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你就不肯放过这个对吧？

Sam Wilson：兄弟，我可不是Steve，像一只热恋中的金毛犬那样，我有仇必报。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：很明显。

Sam Wilson：不管怎样，你想我来帮点忙吗？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：不，不用了，但你可以帮我骂一顿Stark吗？ 我知道我去骂的话会吵不过他，而且我就只想和Steve呆在一起。

Sam Wilson：当然，不管怎样我也对此有点意见，Jarvis发给我了份当时的安全录像，我看到发生了什么，我对此很生气。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：多谢，相当感谢，当Steve醒来后我会让他给你打电话的。

Sam Wilson：必须的。

Sam Wilson：有人要陪我一起去骂Stark吗？

Natasha Romanoff：当然。

Clint Barton：我加入！

Sam Wilson：不能施加暴力，所有武器都得留在外面。

Natasha Romanoff：别告诉我能拿什么不能拿什么，想想他对Steve做的事，他该长个教训。

Tony Stark：我没有开玩笑，我吓得尿裤子了。

Clint Barton：很好。 

Bruce Banner：Nat，请别带武器，我也想去，你知道绿色的家伙对武器会有什么反应。

Natasha Romanoff：……Okay，但你最好小心点，Stark。

Tony Stark：哦，神啊，还是神们？因为你知道Thor，但，Pepper救我。

Pepper Potts：同往常一样，自己惹的麻烦自己解决。Okay，所以所有人一小时后在公共区域集合，那也包括你@Tony Stark，Jarvis不会让你去其他任何地方的。

Pepper Potts：哦，还有James，请转告Steve，我对Tony的行为表示歉意，他会道歉的，希望他能尽快好转。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：谢谢你，Pepper，我会的，以及抱歉冲你发火了。

Pepper Potts：哦，我理解，别担心，Tony会受到应有的惩罚的。

Natasha Romanoff：是的，事实上，我已经把他逼到了墙角。

Tony Stark：O.O!!!


	4. Tony Stank

状态：Tony Stark把名字改成了Tony Stank

Pepper Potts，Clint Barton，James 'Bucky' Barnes等560k人点了赞，12k人转发了此条动态。

评论：

Tony Stank：发生了什么？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我认为很合适！

Tony Stank：是不是你干的，Barnes？！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：哦，我倒是想呢。 

Pepper Potts：你被黑了，就只是把它改回来，再改个密码就行。

Tony Stank：我也想啊，但它不让！它一直提示我得等到下周才行！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Yes, yes，这会是有史以来最棒的一周！

Tony Stank：等我发现是谁干的的话……

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我就要娶他/她！

Natasha Romanoff：Steve咋办？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我就不能娶他/她但仍然爱着Steve？我们见识过那么多鬼玩意儿，这肯定不是最遭的。

Natasha Romanoff：所以你想要娶那个人，让Steve心碎。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Steve会理解的。

Clint Barton：@Steve Roger，你知道Bucky在打算随便娶个人吗？

Steve Rogers：哈？！Bucky??? 

James 'Bucky' Barnes：宝贝儿，你看见了吗？Tony Stank，这太天才了，我仍然爱你，但我欠这个人一次。

Steve Rogers：哦，Okay……

Clint Barton：哦，瞧，Barnes，你让他伤心了。

Natasha Romanoff：你最好赶紧弥补，不然我不得不打你。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：@Steve Rogers，宝贝儿，拜托和我说说话。

Tony Stank：伟大之举，巴基施特。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：闭嘴！

Steve Rogers：所以无论这个人是谁，你都要和他/她结婚？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Steve，我只是在开玩笑，甜心，我不是认真的，我爱你。

Steve Rogers：你是认真的。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：不，我只想要你。

Tony Stank：JARVIS刚找到了是谁干的！

Natasha Romanoff：那么快说。

Tony Stank：嗯，该死。

Clint Barton：注意用语（language）！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：嘿，那是我家Stevie的台词！

Natasha Romanoff：有人沉默得有点奇怪，你还好吗？@Steve Rogers。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Stevie?? 你没在生我气，对吧？

Tony Stank：不，不，我确定他很好，等等，我确定他好得不能再好了。

Natasha Romanoff：你在说什么，Stark？

Clint Barton：或者我们应该说Stank？ XD

Tony Stank：哦，@Steve Rogers，你最好解释一下。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Steve，他在说什么？

ClintBarton：迷茫中。

Steve Rogers：有关整件改名字的事……我干的。

Natasha Romanoff：哇哦。

Clint Barton：上，Steve!!!

James 'Bucky' Barnes：宝贝儿，我好爱你，这真天才。

Tony Stark：所以你要给我个理由吗？为什么纯洁·阳光·善良先生要黑进脸书账号，我的脸书账号，更改我的名字！

Steve Rogers：你把我推进了冷水池里！Tony，还嘲笑我，我知道你没料想到那对我的影响这么大，所以我没做什么过分的事，但那仍然很伤人，所以我决定像他们说的那样报复一下，而且……嗯，Jarvis帮了忙。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我为你感到自豪，宝贝儿！! 

Tony Stank：JARVIS帮了忙?!!! 他背叛了我！

Natasha Romanoff：我没兴趣，Tony。

Natasha Romanoff：Barnes，你是不是说过什么要娶做了这事的人？

Steve Rogers：Bucky???!!! 

James 'Bucky' Barnes：哦……嗯……该死的。

Clint Barton：扣人心弦的时刻到了，我们暂时还没听到任何消息……

Clint Barton：但大家别担心，他总有一天会这么做的，他就只是现在没有戒指 :P


	5. 男孩们出去夜玩

状态：Clint Barton心情很好 XD

@James 'Bucky' Barnes @Steve Rogers @Sam Wilson，伙计们，那可真棒，最棒的大笑，我有段时间没经历过了，我们完全需要再来一次！

Natasha Romanoff，Steve Rogers，Bruce Banner等34k点了赞，19k人转发了此条动态。

评论：

Natasha Romanoff：这么说你有个不错的夜晚？ 

Clint Barton：最好的！

Natasha Romanoff：最好的？

Clint Barton：我有种感觉，要是我回答是的话，你会来打我。

Natasha Romanoff：我等你想明白。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：有人闯了祸。 

Clint Barton：闭嘴，至少我没惹到Steve。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我没惹到Steve。

Clint Barton：我确定你没有（感受讽刺的语气，Barnes），在发生了游戏场里的那事儿后也没有。

Natasha Romanoff：游戏场里发生了什么？我很好奇。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：游戏让我开枪，所以我开枪了。 

Clint Barton：是啊，但你应该使用游戏操控器，而不是一把真的枪！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：它让我重装子弹，如果我花时间在屏幕外重装子弹再开枪射击坏人的话，我就会输！我的更快！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：至少我射中了那些家伙。

Sam Wilson：事实上，Barnes，因为屏幕爆炸了，所以我们没办法知道。

Clint Barton：烟雾，玻璃，爆炸！

Clint Barton：是的，那可真棒。

Sam Wilson：对Steve说这话去。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：他只是有点慌张，爆炸吓到了他。

Clint Barton：游戏机主骂他的话也吓到了他，在肇事者跑了后他承担了责任。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你也跑了！！！别全怪我！

Clint Barton：我又没朝屏幕开枪！！

Sam Wilson：你俩都跑了，Steve被吓呆了。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你原谅我了，对吗？宝贝儿？@Steve Rogers

Steve Rogers：当然！今晚真棒！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：等会儿我会让你感受更棒的 ;) 

Natasha Romanoff：只要你们小点声，Steve，我爱你，但有些声音我不想听，不过你像那样吼Bucky不是其中之一。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我喜欢Stevie大声！

Clint Barton：我的天啊，闭嘴。

Tony Stank：你们不叫上我就出去玩了？! 

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我们他妈的为什么要叫上你？除非你不想有人找到你的尸体。

Bruce Banner：还记得上次我们出去玩的时候吗，Tony？

Tony Stank：那最棒了！

Bruce Banner：所以你不记得了。

Tony Stank：是的，你说的对，我不记得了。

Clint Barton：我勒个草，现在我知道你是什么意思了，Nat！

Natasha Romanoff ：花的时间有够久的。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：快说。

Natasha Romanoff：这是机密。

Sam Wilson：我不想知道。

Natasha Romanoff：那大概最好。

Clint Barton：附议！


	6. Bucky的Baby boy

状态：James 'Bucky' Barnes

当我说Steve是我的Baby boy时，我不是说字面意思上的！@thor Odin，不管你那混蛋骗子兄弟对他做了什么，把Steve给我他妈的变回来！

Natasha Romanoff，Clint Barton，Tony Stark和18k人点了赞，6.4k人转发了此条动态

评论：

Natasha Romanoff：别否认，他好可爱啊。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：他他妈的才三岁！

Clint Barton：哇，Buckbuck你生气了吗?? :P

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我发誓你要是再这么叫我，Barton，我会让你见识下人们为什么怕了我70年，相信我，我不会辜负我的名声。

Natasha Romanoff：我能证明他不会。

Thor Odinson：队长还好吗？他听说Loki用法力把他变小了。

Clint Barton：是啊，他很好，事实上是特别的好，生活幸福。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我已经在计划你的死期了，Barton，以及Thor，你对此能做些什么吗？

Thor Odinson：我很抱歉，但这种咒语只有施咒的人才能解开它。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：所以我们得等到有人找到了Loki，才能把Steve变回去？操我。

Thor Odinson：不幸的是，是的，不过我会尽快找到他的，但众所周知他很狡猾。

Clint Barton：完全没在开玩笑。

Steve Roger：gfgh2g0pqcwnipqfhqogrkgrewfj

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Clint，见鬼的为什么他在脸书上，你应该在照看他。

Clint Barton：我在！我把他的手机给了他，让他看史酷比，他一定是按到什么键了。

James 'Bucky' Barnes： 别废话，夏洛克。

Clint Barton：我不明白为什么你不照顾他，毕竟他是你的男票！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我在努力找出元凶好把他变回去。

Clint Barton：我打赌我可以比你更快找到他。

Sam Wilson：事实上你和他玩得很好，Clint，从我所见到的来看，他喜欢你。

Natasha Romanoff：而且，我确定你去找Loki的话会有不同的动机。

Clint Barton：哦，真的？我想不出来为什么。

Steve Rogers：hfh@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@LKU*((_)I&)UBKGUOIHOPLNHN

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Clint别让他玩脸书了，看在该死的份上！！！、

Sam Wilson：当你回来的时候最好不要用这些词，小孩学脏话可快了。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：当我回来的时候，我会抓住那个家伙，让他把他变回来，所以别担心。 

Thor Odinson：那可能比你想象的要困难点，James，Heimdall才告诉我Loki已经不在地球了。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：哇，今天真是越来越好了。

Tony Stark：我想看Baby Cap!

Bruce Banner：当然幕后元凶是Loki，不过到底发生了什么？

Natasha Romanoff：James和Steve在赶他们的电影清单，然后哒哒哒！猜猜谁来了。当然，Steve，又想扮演英雄，和他交战起来，但Loki用了什么紫色魔法咒念击中了他，接下来Steve就躺在了地板上，三岁的样子，手指塞进嘴里，而Loki则消失了。

Tony Stark：因特网会爱上它的

Tony Stark：汤不热准备好了

Tony Stark：我会把网络挤爆的

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你敢！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你想让我再把你的脸书名字改了吗？别考验我，因为你知道我会这么做的，Clint已经在我的榜单上了。

Clint Barton：为什么是我？

Clint Barton：Steve似乎知道了你不在这里，史酷比没有用，他看起来要哭了，嗷，Steve，别哭。

Clint Barton：Bucky，赶紧把你屁股挪回来，现在！我承受不了！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我来了，该死的，既然那个混蛋不在地球的话！

Sam Wilson：告诉过你！不能在小孩面前骂人！

Bruce Banner：在有转机之前，事情会越来越遭……

Natasha Romanoff：同意。


	7. 游戏请求

状态：

Tony Stark向James 'Bucky' Barnes发送了条糖果粉碎传奇的评论请求

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Stark我向天发誓你要是再给我发一条这该死的游戏请求，我就要全开冬日战士模式去揍你。

Tony Stark：哇，我做了什么？我的意思是这就只是个简单的游戏请求，巴基熊！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：昨天你给我发了59条，他妈的59条！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：还有不准这么叫我！

Tony Stark：但是终结者，我需要过这一关。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：很好，终结者……你到底给我取了多少绰号，Stark？

Tony Stark：大概比你的游戏请求还多。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：天才。

Tony Stark：是滴，现在，给我游戏券，认真的，我需要进入下一关冒险。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：没门！我要是放任了你这一次，你就会没完没了！

Natasha Romanoff：好像不这么做有用似的，他已经在乱发了。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你别掺和！

Natasha Romanoff：嘿，这是在脸书大战，我怎么可能不卷进去。

Clint Barton：我拿了爆米花来，Nat！

Natasha Romanoff：真乖。

Tony Stark：看，Natasha和Clint都站我这边！

Natasha Romanoff：我没站你这边，Stark，以及你要是再给我发请求，我就要把你的蛋蛋扯下来放到油里炸，然后再把它塞进你的喉咙里。

Clint Barton：呕…… 

Tony Stark：好吧，好吧……不要再给黑寡妇发游戏请求。

Clint Barton：OK，我已经没办法再直视我的爆米花了，多谢你了Nat！

Natasha Romanoff：我的荣幸。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：首先，Natasha，那很恶心，其次，Stark，为什么你同意不给她发送游戏请求但拒绝我！

Tony Stark：她威胁得很好。

Tony Stark：而且我还想要我的蛋蛋。

Clint Barton：你终于作出了正确的决定，Stark。

Sam Wilson：我后悔读这些评论了。

Sam Wilson：事实上，我为什么要和你们几个混在一起？

Tony Stark：别这样，Barnes，就一次。 

James 'Bucky' Barnes：不。

Tony Stark：Okay，做个交易，你给我这个，让我进入下一关，我就让Jarvis把你看玩具总动员看哭了的录像删掉。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我没看玩具总动员看哭！

Tony Stark：你就有！我们有证据！

Natasha Romanoff：还有海底总动员。

Clint Barton：汽车总动员。

Sam Wilson：千与千寻。 

Bruce Banner 马利与我。

Tony Stark：哦，是啊，我们怎么能够忘了那部悲伤的电影呢，Barnes！

Tony Stark：但那部真他妈的虐！

Clint Barton：连Natasha都哭了！

Natasha Romanoff：我没有。

Clint Barton：你就有！

Natasha Romanoff：别让我也威胁你，Clint，如果需要的话我会践行威胁的。

Tony Stark：真的吗，Clint？如果录下来了的话，我想看看。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：等等，我他妈的突然反应过来，你他妈的怎么不直接花钱进入下一关！？认真的，你大概是这世上最有钱的人了，我中午吃的一片金枪鱼都比我和Steve第一间公寓的5年房租还贵！

Natasha Romanoff：他说到点子上了。

Clint Barton：绝对的。

Clint Barton：好吧，操，我们才发现了Tony·钱袋子·Stark不愿花钱买的东西！世界末日到了！

Tony Stark：听着，如果我连上了信用卡，我就停不下来了。

Tony Stark：而且Pepper禁止我这么做。

Natasha Romanoff：嗯，有道理，就像我们把你从实验室里弄不出来一样。

Natasha Romanoff：不要把这款游戏给Bruce看，绝对不要。

Bruce Banner：事实上，我在玩农场英雄。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：农场英雄是什么鬼？

Sam Wilson：你还没有准备好进入在线游戏领域，Bucky，嗯，或许你准备好了，但我想同时向你和Steve介绍，这样我就只需要介绍一次就行，而Steve目前不空。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：不空……是啊 ，你可以这么说。

Tony Stark：接受就行，Barnes！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：不！

Tony Stark：Okay，你逼的我，Barnes，我有礼貌问过！

Tony Stark：如果你不这么做，我就要给宝宝队长一袋的甜甜圈，还有很多咖啡！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：什么？为什么Steve在你那儿！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Steve在Pepper那儿，Pepper！

Tony Stark：她才有个紧急会议。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：操……

Clint Barton：我觉得他是认真的。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：该死！

Natasha Romanoff：快做，Barnes！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Okay，okay，我做就是！就只是别给他任何甜食……事实上，把他还回来！

Tony Stark：哦哈哈哈，我赢了！

Tony Stark：多谢，吧唧施特！现在，让我们开始有玩游戏!!! ;D


	8. Thor发现了Loki

状态：Thor Odinson：

亲爱的同胞们，尤其是吾友@James 'Bucky' Barnes，好消息，我找到了@Loki The God，我们正朝你和我们的小队长赶过来！

James 'Bucky' Barnes, Clint Barton, Tony Stark以及2.5k人点了赞，10.5k人分享了此条动态。 

评论：

James 'Bucky' Barnes：太好了，太好了！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：终于！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：十分感谢！

Natasha Romanoff：但我喜欢宝宝队长， :’( 他很可爱。 

Tony Stark：他是个危险分子！

Natasha Romanoff：那是因为你让他喝咖啡，我警告过你。

Tony Stark：他要睡觉，你告诉我在他保姆找人回来之前别让他睡。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：……等等，什么？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Natasha，我把Steve留给的你！你跑哪去了？他怎么落在了Stark手里？！

Tony Stark：为什么你不想让我照看小Stevie?!

James 'Bucky' Barnes：我了解你，你大概会把他挂在窗外，或者做些其它什么又危险又愚蠢的事情。

Tony Stark：那就只发生了一次！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：Stark……

Bruce Banner：自掘坟墓，Tony。

Natasha Romanoff：我需要去处理神盾局的事，我不可能抱着宝宝队长就去，Coulson真的会死的。

Bruce Banner：他知道这事吗？

Tony Stark：我赌一条腿他知道，而且还在伺机绑架小宝宝Steve，好对他发花痴！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：等我逮着你，你会什么都不剩，更别说打赌了，你居然敢把Steve挂在窗户外！

Clint Barton：有人打算提及Loki他妈的居然有脸书吗？

Clint Barton：他为什么会有脸书？！

Thor Odinson：哦，那个？我给他建的，以防我们在中庭的时候需要联系。 

Bruce Banner：我真的看到了这个？

Natasha Romanoff：我们都看到了，我们都看到了。

Thor Odinson：我不明白，怎么了？

Natasha Romanoff：就只是，Thor，你究竟是怎么解释通的？你以为你在地球上需要联系他多少次？

Thor Odinson：我不知道，但是要是再遇到了这种情况该怎么办？我就可以通过这种方式联系他了。

Clint Barton：而你认为他会回复。

Loki The God：你们都臣服在我的脚下。

Sam Wilson：这家伙的名字是怎么回事？声称是神？这家伙是谁？

Natasha Romanoff：Wilson，让我们这么说吧，这家伙的自大比Barnes对Steve的保护欲都大强。

Sam Wilson，好吧，操。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：你们俩什么时候到@Thor Odinson?

Thor Odinson：数小时以内，吾友James，不用担心！

James 'Bucky' Barnes：很好！我得去把Steve从午睡中唤醒。

Tony Stark：哦，这个小混蛋累了？

James 'Bucky' Barnes：闭嘴，在我想杀你的欲望消退前不准和我还有Steve说话，因为我发誓我会毫不留情的痛揍你一顿的。

Tony Stark：呃，Thor，现在就把你的戏剧皇后兄弟带过来，让我们把Steve变回去，这样他就可以分散吧唧施特的注意力了，求你了！！

Natasha Romanoff：我以为你说过你不把他的威胁当一回事。

James 'Bucky' Barnes：如果你这么说的话，这不是威胁，Romanoff.

Tony Stark：为什么总是我？！

Loki The God：因为你是个笨蛋，还自己说漏了嘴。

Clint Barton： 不敢相信我他妈的在说这话，但我同意Loki。


	9. Chapter 9

　第九章：Steve变大了

　　状态：

　　Steve Rogers感觉好多了 :D

　　我现在正常了，谢谢各位！

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes , Clint Barton , Bruce Banner等5.8k人点了赞，1048人分享了此条动态

　 评论:

　　Natasha Romanoff：嗷, 我想Steve宝宝了！

　　Steve Rogers：你就不肯放过我，是吧？

　　Natasha Romanoff：是滴。

　　Tony Stark：嗯，我更喜欢大的Steve，因为他不会给我制造那么多麻烦！

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：哈哈。

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：扯淡，这家伙比之前混蛋多了！

　　Tony Stark：什么？他？童子军惹麻烦？无法想象。

　　Sam Wilson：你是生活在地下吗，Stark？你还记得DC发生的事吗？就像伙计，这个家伙从40楼高的电梯上跳了出去，就因为他不想被抓住。那时整个事件还没发生呢……

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：别让我想起电梯里发生的事。

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：或者其他什么事……

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：我们还没谈论过那个呢……还没。

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes @Steve Rogers：我们需要谈下。

　　Steve Rogers：哦，不。

　　Sam Wilson：祝你好运，兄弟。

　　Natasha Romanoff：@James 'Bucky' Barnes，你可能想要查收下邮箱，我发给了你一些你可能会觉得有趣的东西。

　　Steve Rogers：NATASHA，不要！

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：Steve……

　　Steve Rogers：……Natasha，你背叛我！

　　Natasha Romanoff：玩得开心。:P

　　Steve Rogers：我不喜欢你了。

　　Tony Stark：等等，什么？我也想看！

　　Natasha Romanoff：我不认为你会想看，这会毁了你对美国队长的完美想象。

　　Tony Stark：不，当他宣布他和他最好的朋友搞在一起后，那就毁了，你知道的，当我还是孩子时，队长熊和吧唧熊我都有，很明显这两只泰迪熊不仅仅是在一起野餐。

　　Clint Barton：耶稣啊，Stark，画面不忍直视，不要说出来。

Tony Stark：哦，不，如果我不得不忍受的话，你也要！

　　Natasha Romanoff：以及其他全网络的人。

Clint Barton：是滴，它火起来了。

　　Tony Stark：当然，因为它是我说的话。

　　Clint Barton：不，是因为Steve，每次他发了什么，整个世界都要疯了。

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：需要我提醒下汤不热吗？

　　Natasha Romanoff：不，下次再说，现在我承受不住，我还在哀悼Steve的逝去。

　　Steve Rogers：我就在这里！

　　Natasha Romanoff：不，不是你，婴儿版本的你，你那时多甜蜜可爱啊。

　　Steve Rogers：好吧，不管怎样，我还是在生你的气！

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：他真的在噘着嘴哦。

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：而且他也甜蜜可爱。

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：不是独一无二，也不总是这样，限定在卧室里，阅读那些附属规则时。

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：但有时候他会完全相反，变得性感放 荡，在这种情况下，我们可能会持续整晚。

　　Clint Barton：信息量太大！信息量太大！

　　Tony Stark：嗷嗷嗷，我的眼睛。

　　Sam Wilson：Okay，今天上够网了，我要在Barnes爆料出更多他和Steve的夜生活之前睡觉，免得做噩梦。

　　Tony Stark：支持。

　　Clint Barton：同意。

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：夜生活？你们知道我们白天也做，事实上，就在今早。在Steve醒来变大后。 

　　Sam Wilson：今早？今早我还在你们的公寓里！

　　James 'Bucky' Barnes：我知道，保持安静很难，Steve真的很能大声。

Sam Wilson：够了！我断网了！


	10. Chapter 10

第十章：圣诞礼物。

状态：

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：@Steve Rogers：伙计，我完全不知道圣诞节想要什么……现在和我们小时候太不一样了。

　　Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark等3.3k人点了赞，1806人转发了此条动态。

评论：

　　Steve Rogers：和我说这话，我还没有消化过来香蕉的事呢，更不用提圣诞节了。（注1）

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：我再也不要吃那个了，我发誓我吐了！

　　Natasha Romanoff：别担心，James，我会给你做一顿丰盛的圣诞节晚餐的，新的世纪还是有很棒的东西。

　　Steve Rogers：而你做的晚餐绝不是其中之一，Nat。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：Nat的厨艺有什么问题吗，Stevie？

　　Clint Barton：真正的问题应该是她的厨艺有什么没有问题吗？

　　Natasha Romanoff：看我还会不会给你做饭了，Clint！

　　Clint Barton：我自由了！

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：我错过（miss，失去）了什么吗？

　　Tony Stark：一只手臂？

　　Clint Barton：闭嘴，Tony！

　　Sam Wilson：让我们这么说吧，Natasha的厨艺比Steve还差，Steve甚至连鸡肉都煮坏了。 

Steve Rogers：那就只发生了一次。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：Natasha做了什么，她居然还能比Steve的厨艺差？ 

Steve Rogers：你居然站他们那边！Buck :’( 

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：这是事实，你的厨艺养活不了你，我的大脑可能像瑞士奶酪一样，但我的确还记得你少数的几次（谢天谢地）下厨。

　　Steve Rogers：但是…… 

　　Steve Rogers：你总是说你喜欢我做菜？

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：嗯，Stevie……

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：Okay，我不知道该说什么了，以前我大概是在假装，你难道没有想过为什么从我回来以后，你就再也没有下过厨了吗？

　　Steve Rogers：每一次？甚至包括你13岁的生日蛋糕……

James ‘Bucky’Barnes：额……

　　Sam Wilson：你大概有麻烦了。

Clint Barton：Okay，但Natasha仍然更糟。

　　Sam Wilson：同意。

　　Natasha Romanoff：你们居然自称我的朋友。

Sam Wilson：三个词，葡萄干、塞进、火鸡。（译者：Raisin. Stuffed. Turkey. 不太懂逻辑）

James ‘Bucky’Barnes：哇，Okay。

　　Steve Rogers：是啊，那可真是糟糕。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：Steve，你没生我气，对吧？

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：我的意思是我还是坚信你不能下厨，但……

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：我只是不想伤害你的感情，punk。

　　Steve Rogers：我永远都不会对你生你的，Buck。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：多谢，Steve，我也是……

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：好吧，除非你做了什么愚蠢的事，而你经常这么做。

　　Natasha Romanoff：是的，是的，他就是。

　　Clint Barton：我们有录像。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：是的，我知道，我看过了。

　　Sam Wilson：是啊，是啊，我们可以讨论一整晚Steve的鲁莽行事，然后全都生气，或者干脆算了。

　　Steve Rogers：我同意！

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：当然了你！

　　Sam Wilson：所以，不管怎样，Natasha，你不能做圣诞节晚餐。

Clint Barton：万分感谢。 

　　Steve Rogers：但回到主题上来，除了Natasha的厨艺，或者说缺乏厨艺，你就想不出任何想要的吗，Bucky？

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：除了你？是的。

　　Sam Wilson：我忘记你们俩能有多腻歪了。

Clint Barton：比Nat的火鸡都腻！

　　Natasha Romanoff：我不喜欢你们了。

　　Tony Stark：你们在背着我说双关话吗？

James ‘Bucky’Barnes：是的。

　　Steve Rogers：你有什么建设性意见吗，Tony？

Tony Stark：难道我通常没有吗？

　　Clint Barton：那就意味着他没有。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：我就知道。

　　Bruce Banner：你想要些来自战前的东西吗，James？我相信仍然有些你的东西存在。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：看见了吗，这才叫建设性。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：谢啦，Bruce。

　　Bruce Banner：不用谢，James。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：你认为他们还有Steve的旧素描本吗？

Clint Barton：额？世界上有这么多东西，你想要这个？

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：我想看看他在那该死的东西里画了什么，那时他有很多素描本，多数是我买给他的，他总是会给我看他画了什么，但有个本子我从没能看见过一张画，到现在我仍然想看，但我完全不知道里面有什么。

　　Steve Rogers：哦，不不不，那本不行！有这么多的东西，为什么要那个！

　　Steve Rogers：亲爱的不管哪个神在上啊，（因为很明显不止一个神）@Thor Odinson，见鬼的甚至是@Loki，上帝请保佑那个素描本不存在了。

James ‘Bucky’Barnes：但是Steve！这是我的圣诞愿望！

　　Steve Roger：请不要存在！

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：请一定存在！

　　Clint Barton：你在里面画了什么？！ 

　　Tony Stark：我才让JARVIS搜索了下，很明显队长的所有素描本都存在于某个地方。

　　Steve Rogers：好吧，该死。

　　Tony Stark：注意用语！

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：YES！

　　Steve Rogers：我死定了。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：不会那么糟的，Baby。

　　Natasha Romanoff：我大概知道里面有什么了。@James ‘Bucky’Barnes，查看你的收件箱。

　　Tony Stark：我正在把他们都给你买下来，圣诞快乐，鹿崽吧唧（译者：buckster，决定了，以后都翻译成鹿崽吧唧）!

　　Steve Rogers：@Natasha Romanoff，这是在报复火鸡的笑话吗？

Natasha Romanoff：因果报应，Rogers，因果报应。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：我勒个去！我绝壁想看那个本子！

Steve Roger：不，你不想！

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：你画的我！我需要看！

Steve Rogers：BUCKY! 

　　Clint Barton：哦，他是像画他的梦中女郎一样画的你吗？

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：是这样吗？

　　Steve Rogers：这才不是圣诞节的精神！

　 Clint Barton：不，事实上，它是的，这是Bucky的圣诞愿望，我们让它成真。

Clint Barton：这也火起来了：#Bucky是Steve的梦中女郎# 

　　Tony Stark：#圣诞快乐Bucky# 

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：多谢大家，我很感激。

　　Steve Rogers：嗯，我不……但如果这让你开心的话，Bucky，那么……

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：我爱你，你知道，我为你准备了一个非常特别的礼物！别担心 ;) ;) ;) 

　　Steve Rogers：也爱你，Bucky！我等不及了。 :O

　　Sam Wilson：Okay，就此打住，我不要再听你们俩的性生活了。

Clint Barton：同意。

　　James ‘Bucky’Barnes：什么？我的圣诞老人服已经准备好了。Stevie，你今年有做个乖孩子吗？圣诞老人为好孩子准备了特别的礼物，而坏孩子要受到惩罚。;) 

　　Sam Wilson：不不不，我的眼睛！

　　Bruce Banner：James，公众都能看见这个……

　　Natasha Romanoff：现在这也火了。 

 

注1：现在全球香蕉产区种植的99%以上都是一个名为“华蕉”的品种，而在20世纪50年代之前，人们大量种植的是一种被称为“大麦克”的香蕉品种，大麦克的果型比华蕉大很多，口味出色，果皮也比华蕉结实，这对于极度依赖运输的香蕉产业来说是最佳之选。然而在20世纪50年代，对大麦克有着致命杀伤力的香蕉枯萎病1号小种横扫整个拉丁美洲，整片香蕉园绝收绝种。对于1号小种有着不错抵抗力的华蕉，尽管在其他方面都逊于大麦克，就开始在中美洲被大量种植。

所以老冰棍们小时候吃的香蕉要好吃，很多AO3的文都提到过这个香蕉梗，AO3上stucky点赞排名第一的（在2w多篇作品中哦）就是i女神写的有关Bucky发现香蕉味道不对了的故事。


End file.
